The present invention relates to a speaker case structure and a connector for connecting two speaker cases. Each speaker case is composed of tow parts with holes defined in at least one sides thereof so as to engage with a connector.
A conventional speaker has a fixed shape which cannot be changed by the users. Furthermore, some speakers are supported and connected to a frame and some speakers are not connected to a frame, the users cannot connect the speakers together if the users want to obtain a better surrounding audio feature, because it is impossible for the users to disassemble the cases of the speakers and connect the speakers as a huge one.
The present invention intends to provide a combination of a speaker case and a connector which is connected between two speaker cases so that the users may combine variety of speaker cases together and the speaker cases communicate with each other. According to the present invention, the inherent disadvantages of the conventional speaker cases can be mitigated.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a combination of a speaker case and a connector is provided. The speaker case comprises a first part and a second part which is connected to the first part. The first part has a surface board with four sidewalls and each sidewall of the first part has a first recess defined in an edge thereof. The second part has a surface board with four sidewalls and each sidewall of the second part has a second recess defined in an edge thereof. The first recess and the second recess are cooperated to define a hole through the case. The connector has a tubular body and two annular grooves are defined in a periphery of the tubular body. The connector is engaged with the hole in the speaker case and the sidewall of the first part and the sidewall of the second part are engaged with one of the annular grooves of the connector.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a combination of a speaker case and a connector so that multiple of speaker cases can be connected together as desired.
Further objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.